


Don't Head Butt Me

by masquev2



Series: The Don't Series [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Episode Tag, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquev2/pseuds/masquev2
Summary: "So you got a room on this ship or..." Making their way to the Captain's quarters, Sara and Ava recall an earlier version of their relationship.





	Don't Head Butt Me

“So you got a room on this ship or…” Ava left the question hanging, open ended but really not opened ended at all. Her intention, her desires were implicit but very obvious. It could have been the vodka martini, or the red wine she had had with dinner, or the sweet taste of rum on her lips that gave her the courage to blatantly proposition Sara, not giving Sara a chance to continue to pretend that she wasn’t reading the subtle hints that Ava had been dropping for weeks. But the part of her that didn’t want to make excuses knew that she just wanted to stay with Sara tonight, no more miscommunications and no more hiding. And before they could be interrupted by 18th century pirates, rogue time agents breaking into government buildings or a time ship falling out of the sky.

Sara’s smile was beautiful, reaching her eyes and making the gorgeous blue seem to sparkle. There was just a hint of teasing there too, “Let’s go find out.” She slid from the breakfast stool she was seated upon and headed for the door.

 _Oh yes_ , no misunderstandings there. Ava turned in her seat, she took a moment to watch Sara saunter out of the room and then hopped down from her own breakfast stool and readily followed.

~

There is a short distance between them as they walk through the deserted corridors of the Waverider. Ava makes no effort to close the gap, especially when Sara looks over her shoulder with a sexy little grin on her face that speaks so many promises of what will happen once they reach her quarters. The thoughts that swirl in her mind of what it will be like to finally touch Sara the way she has been dreaming about for so many nights make her fingertips tingle. But she waits, letting the anticipation build, knowing the wait will be worth it.

She follows as Sara turns a corner but stops once she enters the new corridor. It’s familiar. Sara reaches the far end of the hallway and turns back when she realises that Ava is no longer moving, and that’s when Ava know why it is so familiar.

“Is this where we…”

“Had our first fight?” Sara guesses as she looks around the space, almost fondly as she too remembers the incident.

Unconsciously they had found themselves in the positions where the stand-off had begun. When the sparring had been only verbal before Ava had revealed her baton, and not to be outdone Sara had produced two batons of her own.

“You came at me.” Ava recalled as Sara began to take slow steps down the hallway towards her, Ava moved towards the middle of the corridor too.

“You took the first swing… which I blocked, easily.” Sara smiles smugly, still convinced she is the superior fighter of the two.

“And who was it that made first physical contact, I believe that was me.” Ava responds, matching the other woman’s smug grin.

“You grabbed my wrist!” Sara retorts, disbelief and an accusation of cheating in her voice that has gained a higher pitch.

“Which you dislodged with your baton… ‘ouch’ by the way.” They have met in the centre of the corridor and have circled to be across from each other. “Then you tried to take out my leg.”

“I honestly thought you’d end up going down. You didn’t, it was very frustrating.” The complaint would have had more heat if it hadn’t been for the adorable pout on Sara’s face.

“So you threw a baton… at my head.”

“It missed you.”

It’s true that you can look back and laugh at past events, they do. And then they realise that they have invaded personal space. So damn close and still not touching one another.

“But then you got cocky,” Ava inches nearer, her height advantage forcing Sara to look up at her to keep eye contact, “You got too close and…” Ava gives in, with Sara so close that she can practically taste the alcohol and ice cream from their abandoned rum floats, feel the warmth that radiates from the other woman’s body. She curls her fingers around Sara’s right wrist, deceptively light and then tightens her grip as she spins Sara around and presses the smaller woman against the bulkhead. Ava catches hold of Sara’s left wrist and brings both up above her head, pinning them securely against the wall.

She catches the look of surprise, then defiance and then mischief that ignites in those very blue eyes of Sara’s and for a moment Ava has misgivings about her course of action, “Please don’t head butt me this time.”

There’s a subtle shift in Sara’s eyes, the colour darkens to arousal and straining against her human bonds Sara pushes forward to bring her mouth to Ava’s. The kiss is not the frantic desperation of their first kiss, a kiss that couldn’t wait any longer, a kiss that was the make or break point of them. No, this kiss was deep and slow, heavy with assurance that many more would follow it.

Ava tried to release Sara’s wrists, wanting to wrap Sara in her arms, but she found delicate fingers interlacing with her own as Sara lowered both their hands and placed them behind Ava’s back. Sara pushed herself away from the bulkhead, causing Ava to take a stumbling step backwards but Sara’s sure hands kept her steady and they never once break the kiss.

Giving herself over to the other woman, Ava allowed Sara to guide the two of them along the corridor. Their movements were sloppy and hampered, they met with more than one bulkhead and nearly tripped over themselves, but worth it if it meant that Sara didn’t stop kissing her.

They came to a halt and Ava surmised they had reached Sara’s door when the other woman released one of her hands and began flailing around for the door release.

“Let me help you with that Captain Lance.” Gideon announced and helpfully opened the doors to Sara’s quarters.

Or not so helpfully, Sara fell backwards through them and only Ava’s quick reflexes saved them both from crashing to the ground. It left them in a ridiculous pose, like some over dramatic finish to a ballroom dance.

After Ava had set Sara back on her feet the smaller woman raised her face to the ceiling, “Thanks Gideon.” Sara restrained her sarcasm, after all the ships AI was only trying to facilitate the furthering of their relationship. Even if that was a little creepy to Ava’s mind.

“My pleasure. Enjoy your evening Captain Lance, Agent Sharpe.”

“Oh, I intend to.” Sara smiled as she wrapped her hand around the back of Ava’s neck, pulling her into the room and into another searing kiss.


End file.
